sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Prayer Tools
Prayer Tools allow the use of Prayer out of battle. They consume 25 mental stamina for a Prayer Buff that lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Prayer SR * 5, that persists through battles. Note: All Warpaint prayer tools can be used and your loyalty level will remain as it was when you used the last one. (in laymans terms, they share loyalty level) * Hallowed Cross (Mercala) - Increases Light ATK by LV and Critical Evade by 2*LV. Has the special property of applying to all party members. (Bought from Hikari Warsset in Cellsvich for 50 Murai.) - * Blood Ruby (Huggessoa) - Boosts Status Infliction by LV*2%. For Vampires, increases the amount of essence gained from Banquet by LV*2. (Bought from Air in Cellsvich for 5 Stolen Goods.) - * Warpaint (Chimeric) (Blessing of Great Old Beasts) - Increases the LV of Hunted status applied by you by LV. For Kaelensia, allows Instinct to trigger at higher HP thresholds. (+3% per LV) (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 Murai.) - * Warpaint (Wolf) (Blessing of Old One-Eye) - Increases Physical Defense by LV%. For Lupines, increases the duration of War Cry by LV. (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 Murai.) - * Warpaint (Crow) (Blessing of Old Grey Feathers) - Increases Hit by LV. For Corbies, increases the damage from Aerial Attack by LV. (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 Murai.) - * Warpaint (Cat) (Blessing of Old Scar Fur) - Increases Evade by LV. For Felidae, increases damage from claws by LV*2. (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 Murai.) - * Warpaint (Hare) (Blessing of Old Chipears) - Increases Lightning ATK by LV. For Leporidae, boosts the damage bonus of Rabbit Foot by LV. (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 Murai.) - * Warpaint (Grimallkin) (Blessing of Old Longtail) - Increases FP regeneration by LV. For Grimallkin, increases Spell Power by LV. (Bought from Maria in the Cellsvich Inn for 50 murai.) - * Urn of Golden Scales (Glycon) - Increases HP regen by LV and increases Status Resistance by LV*2%. (Bought from Remedia at the Arena, for 50 Murai.) - * Bleached Horns (Zera) - Increases Dark ATK by LV and Critical Chance by LV*2. For Zerans, increases Crown of Heaven's effects by LV. (Bought from Tarson Guilded at the Badlands Arena, for 25 Arena Badges.) - *'Faded Phenex Feathers (Helondis)' - Increases Fire ATK by LV. Increases Fire and Light Resistance by LV%. (Bought in Chaturanga's Pawn Shop for 50 Murai.) - *'Nameless Flower (Nameless God)' - Increases Water ATK by LV. Resting at an Inn will restore the duration of this status to 50. (Found in the Garden at the Nameless Shrine.) - *'Strong-Smelling Ashes (Hyatt)' - Boosts LV of Cinder you create by LV*2. For Hyattr, increases the damage dealt by Fire Breath by LV*4% of your Fire ATK. (Bought at Dormeho's Pawn Shop, at the Shady Guy.) - *'Jade Dragon Scale (Bai Kai)' - Increases Wind ATK by LV. Reduces FP cost of Illusion skills and spells by LV. (Bought in Oniga's Casino, for 5 Casino Coins.) - *'Gold Dragon (Ryart)' - Boosts power of Basic Attacks and Non-Spell Skills by LV. Increases Dark Resistance by LV%. (Bought in Oniga's Casino, for 5 Casino Coins.) - *'Fox & Bird Coin (Amiras) '- Increases LUC by LV. Increases the murai obtained by monsters by LV*5%. Can decrease LUC by LV and decrease Murai obtained by monsters by LV*5% (Bought in Oniga's Casino, for 5 Casino Coins.) - *'Hornweed (Ereshkigal) '- Reduces penalties for defeat by LV*20%. At LV5, negates Fear of Death. (Bought in Alstalsia.)